


One Man’s Problem is Another’s Scandal

by orphan_account



Category: Hype House, Noah Beck, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare (?), Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment Sex, Writing on Skin, god isn’t happy, i don’t know how to tag for tiktok, kinks and shit, noah beck bottom4life, noah beck is a bottom, railing, ropes, scandals, this is all a joke from my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just a TikTok. Not a big deal. It was his job. What do you expect? The only reason he makes them is so he’ll have a place to stay at, free of rent. And it isn’t that bad living in the Hype House. Scandals happen every so often but he never really gets involved. Until he posts a TikTok in the middle of the night, and deletes it. He didn’t think anyone saw it. Oh, but the Hype House did. So now Noah watches as his friends (and possible lovers) dangle the key to his dignity over his head, (and his potential demotion from the hype house.). Oh, they do it well too.
Relationships: Noah Beck / Hype House, Noah Beck/ Dixie D’amelio
Kudos: 6





	One Man’s Problem is Another’s Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IF YOU’RE HERE FROM MY WESTON STORY IGNORE THIS I WISH I COULD PRIVATE IT ANF KEEP IT FOREVER BC ITS SO FUNNY BUT I CANT JUST IGNORE IT PLS.
> 
> and a small origin from where this came from. i found noah becks deleted tiktok and exploded so i told my friend and we started giving sexualities to the hype house members and we both said noah is a bottom and joked about it and i said “man i should write noah beck fanfic now” and she said “i’ll read it” so i slapped a new notes item called “noah getting railed” and opened ao3 to begin the work.
> 
> i’m surprised if you found this. amazing job (except for my friends who i gave the link too).

bitch what the fuck you got caught in the 4k 📸

consider yourself removed from the premise. i hope to never see your face here again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is discontinued you horny bitch. 
> 
> stop coming back here for an update
> 
> you are being arrested 🔫


End file.
